Sadaso
|name = Sadaso |kana = サダソ |rōmaji = Sadaso |also known as = Newbie Hunter |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Kazuma Takeo (2011) |english voice = Ethan Cole (1999) Ben Lepley (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Red sclera (1999) White (2011) |hair = Green (1999) White (2011) |status = Alive |previous occupation = Heavens Arena Fighter |type = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 204) |abilities = Aura Arm |image gallery = yes}} Sadaso (サダソ, Sadaso) is one of the three fighters who challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 Appearance Sadaso is a tall man with slanted eyes, thin lips, a pale complexion and a face similar to a mask. His hair is green in the 1999 anime and white in the 2011 anime. He is missing one arm due to his receiving the "initiation" to the 200th floor of Heavens Arena. When he leaves the Heavens Arena after Killua's threat, he is wearing sunglasses/goggles for the first time and his face looks less pale than before (just in the anime). Personality Sadaso is ruthless in his ambition, even resorting to kidnapping and blackmailing to get his way. He is intent on becoming a Floor Master in order to live off the money and fame of the rank despite lacking the necessary strength, for which reason he only fights opponents weaker than himself. He often speaks in a taunting or even threatening manner. When he was intimidated by Killua, however, he decided to leave the Heavens Arena forever. Background At some point in his life, Sadaso reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen. He was thus "initiated" by an opponent whose malicious aura attack deprived him of his left arm. Prior to fighting Gon and Killua, he totalized five wins and an unknown number of losses (presumably at least one). Plot Heavens Arena arc When Gon and Killua learn how to use Nen and reach the 200th floor, Riehlvelt, Gido, and Sadaso confront them, waiting for them to registerHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 to pick them as their next opponents. When, two months later, Gon has recovered from his fight against Gido and has begun training under Wing again, the trio confronts the boys again. Sadaso declares his deadline is approaching. As a veiled threat, he offers to show them his Nen ability, but before he can do so, Gon offers to fight him on June 10th. Sadaso makes it clear that his deadline is May 29th, but Killua cuts the conversation short and leaves with Gon and Zushi. As they walk away, Sadaso promises Gon the two of them will fight, eyeing the younger boy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 To force his hand, Sadaso comes up with the idea of taking Zushi hostage. He tails him and renders him unconscious with his aura arm, but he, Riehlvelt, and Gido are immediately discovered by Killua, who accepts to take Gon's place and give each of them a free win. They set Zushi free, and Killua departs with him but warns them not to break their promise. However, against Killua's terms, they blackmail Gon into arranging a fight against each of them. Killua discovers the fraud. On May 29th, ten minutes before his match against the boy, Sadaso already savors his status as Floor Master, but Killua appears behind him, pointing a knife to the back of his head. He orders Sadaso never to show his face to him and Gon again. Frightened, Sadaso throws his matchHunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 and leaves the Heavens Arena. As he does so, he phones Riehlvelt, informing him of his suspicion that Killua is an assassin and warning him that the boy might come after him or Gido next.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 Abilities & Powers In the past, Sadaso must have been a capable martial artist, having reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen and without the use of weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 However, after his injury he fought only opponents new to Nen, so his proficiency remained relatively low, to the point he was unable to sense Killua and was frightened by him, when the boy had only mastered three of the Four Major Principles. Nen who specializes in altering the shape and consistency of his aura. Beside Hatsu and Ten, he has demonstrated the ability to use Ren and In, since Zushi was unable to see his aura or perceive it through any other sense. Battles Trivia * Sadaso, Riehlvelt, and Gido all have developed Nen abilities related to the injury they suffered during their Baptism. In Sadaso's case, he morphs his aura into the arm he lost. Anime and Manga Differences * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, which also erased the disabilities of his two companions, Sadaso has both arms intact. His physical left arm is always seen protruding from his tunic, leaving his left sleeve dangling.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 39 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Sadaso fr:Sadaso Category:Male characters Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Transmuters Category:Antagonists